


24-7

by Biblio (Heyerchick)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyerchick/pseuds/Biblio
Summary: Slash: 	Jack and Daniel involved in a loving and committed relationship, which usually involves sex.Rating: 	NC-17Category: 	Establish Relationship.  RomanceSeason/Spoilers: 	Season 5.  'Proving Ground'.Synopsis: 	A warm night in the Springs and the living is easy.Warnings: 	Sheer unadulterated warm fuzzies.  For anyone who ever wondered why Daniel whacked four innocent cadets with such panache and why Jack encouraged them to whack Daniel in the episode 'Proving Ground'.





	24-7

 

When Jack opened the door, Daniel was trotting down the stairs to answer his peremptory knock. Daniel froze, one slender, bare foot poised.  Jack's eyes followed the arch of that foot, up the long, lean legs indecently covered in fine pale grey jersey, continuing to track up the old white shirt barely covering his broad shoulders and the flat belly.  The shirt had been laundered so often it was thin enough for Daniel's skin to gleam beneath the fabric, its sleeves casually rolled up, unbuttoned enough it bared Daniel's throat and collar bone where the huge book he was clasping to his belly had dragged the shirt around.  Daniel's hair was rumpled, his glasses perched halfway down his nose, lips parted in surprise.

"I saved the world," Jack commented conversationally, kicking the door shut behind him.

"I saved the world," Daniel retorted, clutching his book closer, eyeing Jack warily as he shot home the bolts.

"I get sex," Jack said flatly, moving fast as Daniel backed up, visibly alarmed.  He snatched the book and tossed it - gently, because Daniel let go instantly - on the table.

"You get salad."

Daniel backed up another step or two, making the ritual fumble as Jack neatly extracted his glasses from the equation.  He cheated outrageously at this point, reaching out to cup Daniel's jaw, fingers spreading across his cheek, and after a little tender lip stroking with his thumb and his linguist was blushing, his own hand coming up to Jack's shoulder.

"Jack," Daniel sighed as Jack leaned in, nuzzling his forehead against Daniel's, slipping his arms around the slim waist.  They stood like that, close and easy, tension melting away with the evening sun streaming in from the open window, warming them.  Sometimes Daniel needed to talk, sometimes he did, even though he didn't do it easily, or well.  Mostly Jack just wanted the feel of Daniel's fine, strong body supple against his.  He wanted Daniel's sweet smile, his shy, intense, come-to-bed eyes.  Nights where Daniel kissed him first were the best.  Nights like this.

"Let's make love," Jack whispered, all old-fashioned courtesy.  Words pleased his gentle lover, who was currently thoroughly enjoying himself kissing his way along Jack's jaw to his mouth.

"Mmmm," Daniel murmured happily, his hands roaming possessively over Jack's back and denim-clad ass.

They kissed with closed mouths at first, tasting, touching, tongues flickering, teasing.  Daniel's fingers clenched in Jack's shirt and Jack opened to insistent pressure on his lips.  He stilled Daniel's probing tongue with a gentle nip, suckling on it, smiling as Daniel got hard, got restless and wanting.  Passionate.

They backed off, Daniel pulling his loose shirt straight off over his head, still buttoned, to be tossed carelessly on the floor between the two dining tables.  He pounced as Jack was unbuttoning his, pushing it back to fall from Jack's shoulders, leaning in to take soft bites at his collar bone and the sensitive hollow between neck and shoulder.  They both reached for Jack's zipper, Jack winning by virtue of the fact his hands were shaking less than Daniel's.

It still blew Jack away, every time, that he could do this to Daniel, excite him so much.  Daniel was shoving impatiently at Jack's hands, biting at Jack's mouth as his sensitive, knowing fingers freed Jack's straining erection.

Daniel was laughing up at him, wide-eyed and mischievous, backing up now, one slow step at time, his thumb brushing maddening circles over the head of Jack's dick.

"You leading me round by this is not news," Jack complained, retaliating by dropping his head to swipe his tongue hotly over Daniel's nipple.  He smirked at the quiver that ran through Daniel, sneaking his fingers under the loose waistband of the sweats to grab his ass.  His dick jerked in Daniel's hand.

"Subtle," Daniel complained.  He freed Jack abruptly, slipping eel-like out his grasp to dart around the table, clearing the steps down into the living room in one long, graceful leap.  Jack stood watching as Daniel stopped at his bedroom door, turning to slip his sweats off, his dick springing free to jut proudly against his belly.  He turned and sauntered into the bedroom, Jack closing the distance in a few seconds to catch him up, grasping Daniel's narrow hips as he kissed the nape of his neck.

"Pervert," Daniel snorted.

"This is one sweet nape," Jack retorted, grinding his dick into Daniel's ass.

"You want…" Daniel looked around him, his voice rising in a questioning lilt.

"Later," Jack smiled.  "Please."

Jack liked to wake Daniel from his sleep, make love to him still boneless with contentment and satiation from the first time they'd been together, earlier in the evening.  Not that he and Daniel spent their whole time in bed together.  Not even close.  There was room for eating, TV and other essential activities that allowed them to flirt or make-out.   Jack quirked an eyebrow, offering the choice unspoken and his linguist reached behind him for a quick, awkwardly fond little grope.

"Your ass is safe tonight, Colonel.  I'm too tired to chase you round the apartment," Daniel chuckled meanly.  "Wednesday though…" he trailed off, leaning back to rest his head on Jack's shoulder, smiling beatifically.  "After the reception."

"You call me a pervert?" Jack protested, going to his smug-place.  "How much of my Class A uniform do I get to take off this time?"

Daniel scowled at him.

"That is WAY Freudian, Dr. Jackson," the colonel sighed.

Daniel shook his head vigorously, taking Jack's hand to lead him up the steps to the bed.  "Is it a problem?" he asked as he flipped up the comforter and slid into bed, hitching over to make room for Jack, then rolling on top of him when he got settled.

Jack pushed the comforter down, baring Daniel's back for stroking and fondling purposes.  They broke all sorts of guy rules when they talked about this stuff but it worked for them, just asking straight out.  Neither of them had the energy for second-guessing.

"I find making love to you in your dress uniform very erotic."  Daniel nibbled his lip thoughtfully, then nibbled Jack's.  "You look hot in it," he explained self-consciously.  "REALLY hot.  I'm not making any kind of statement."  Daniel toyed with the hair on Jack's chest, thinking this over carefully.  "Except you look so hot I could eat you alive," he informed Jack dutifully.  "Does that bother you?"

Jack looked at his gorgeous, earnest young lover gravely.  Being fucked against his own front door with his pants puddled around his ankles and his jacket shoved up so Daniel could reach skin was totally hot.  He had to agree with that or he wouldn't keep wearing the damned thing home.  Still, some part of him - the part that wasn't howling 'yesyesYES!' - had wondered if there was some kind of power trip there.  "I'm not thrilled about the part where you put my cap and shades on, step over my wheezing ass and swagger off gloating, no," he suggested carefully, very aware of hurting Daniel's feelings.  The guy was wall-to-wall sensitivity.

Daniel's supportive face congealed.  "How not thrilled?" he blurted, shooting Jack a slightly resentful, very non-PC look.

About as not thrilled as Daniel was when Jack caught up with him, dressed HIM up the uniform and returned the favour with a lingering, luxurious fucking right there on his secluded back-lawn as a reward for bad behaviour.

Daniel sniffed haughtily, slithering down Jack's body to take a vengeful nip at his nipple.  Then he kissed it better, tormenting Jack with teasing nips and tender kisses until Jack was writhing.  Daniel slithered lower, burying his face in Jack's belly to inhale deeply, hands gentle on Jack's hips.

"You smell good," Daniel sighed dreamily, kissing again, flickering his tongue into Jack's navel, then kissing a slow path down to his groin.  "Good enough to eat," he murmured, dipping his head to mouth Jack's balls, lifting each of them in turn with a hot, lavish swipe of his tongue.

Electric pleasure prickled Jack's skin, tingling shocks pulsing clear through to his dick.

He reached down, grabbed Daniel under the armpits and heaved him up and over onto his back, where he lay startled and chuckling as Jack tumbled out of bed and loped down to the bureau and the drawer with their stuff in it.  He poked irritably through the contents until he found the bottle of apricot oil.  The way Daniel's face lit up brought an answering smile from Jack.  This was how Daniel loved to be with him, taking their time, touching, kissing, moving together.  He loved Jack's weight on him.  Loved the reassurance of it, maybe.

Jack loved Daniel.  Being in love wasn't new for him, though it still was for Daniel.  "Daniel?" he asked as he slid back into bed to be greeted by an armful of eager linguist with apricot-smoothed and scented rubbing on his mind.

"Hmm?" Daniel murmured vaguely, sprawling comfortably over Jack to initiate some serious lobe sucking.

Jack cupped his face, lifted it to look steadily at him.

Daniel blinked hard, his eyelashes fluttering as he slowly went red.  "Oh."  After a short silence, he appeared to feel something more was called for.  "Me too," he muttered in Jack's general direction.

It was at times like this that Jack really appreciated how much twelve years of marriage had taught him about being with another person.  He didn't laugh or get snide about his linguist's eloquent declaration of love.  He just pulled him into a deep, slow kiss, tongues passionately stroking together.

It made him feel good when he got Daniel excited, rolling onto his side, eagerly pulling Jack with him because it was easier to touch this way.  Daniel liked to touch him.  He liked to linger, tracing the outline of rib or hip, a ridge of muscle on Jack's belly or thigh, the curve of his spine…delicate fingers danced over his face and tangled in his hair, ghosted over the curve of his waist and down to stroke the oil over his balls, his dick.

They could do fast and furious.  But not tonight.  Daniel lay on his back, taking Jack's hand in his, parting his legs invitingly.  In fact he did everything but fluff Jack's pillow by way of encouragement.

"I missed you last night," Jack said softly, exulting in the slow, sleek slide of skin over skin.  "Seems the only time I sleep these days is when you're with me."

"I was two feet away from you the whole night," Daniel said blankly.

"The feet in question were Carter's!" Jack scowled at Daniel, his tender romantic mood evaporating.  "And if those weren't your sinuses I was hearing, they were hers!  You kept me awake the whole damn night."

Daniel's mouth fell open as he tried - and failed - to match Statement A with Statement B.

"Shut up!" Jack promptly lent an assist in this noble endeavour, favouring Daniel with a kiss that mined his tonsils, breaking off only when he got black spots in front of his eyes.

"So what you're saying is you can't sleep any night you don't get laid?" Daniel asked interestedly if a trifle breathlessly, once again demonstrating the superior lung capacity of the linguist-cum-lecturer.

"No."  Jack's rebuttal flowed out instantly, with the ease of long practice and without any kind of pointless time out to think about it.

"So if I wanted to stop having sex right now and just cuddle, that would be fine with you?" Daniel persisted, taking a keen interest in Jack's eyebrow, the one with the scar, which he seemed to find fascinating.

"Absolutely," Jack agreed pleasantly, pushing suggestively against the magnificent erection currently poking him emphatically in the stomach.  "Right after we've both taken our turns jerking off in the bathroom."

Daniel shot him a thwarted 'shut up!' look then bit him on the nose in retaliation for smirking.

Jack thrust powerfully, jolting Daniel's body beneath him.  Daniel gasped out his name, reflexively curling around him, clinging as he quivered.  Jack knew Daniel's necessary rhythm, slow burn, sinuous rocking of both their bodies together, Daniel's feet planted on the mattress either side of Jack to lift him easily into each thrust, moaning out at the slither and slide of their skin, his hands kneading at Jack's ass, urging him closer.

"Kiss me," Daniel demanded, arching his neck and gasping as Jack instead took a nipple between his teeth.  "Jack!"

The thing Daniel said most often when they made love was 'Jack'.  It was kind of like his own language, allied to gasps, moans, shudders, quivers, clenched or unclenched fingers and the position of his legs.  Toes stroking Jack's calf was good.  Heels driving into Jack's ass usually meant he was blowing the top of Daniel's head off.  This specific breathy little moan of a 'Jack' meant  this was good, this was really good, so good that if Jack stopped, Daniel would hurt him.  Not that that wasn't fun too - God invented high fences, long grass and tall trees for a reason, which was Jack having athletic alfresco sex with his unsuspecting linguist, who still hadn't grasped that 'feel like a little one on one?' did not refer to sports.

Jack lavished attention on the neglected nipple, which had Daniel shamelessly rubbing his hips against any part of Jack he could reach.  It was always a pleasure to find 'regular guy' shallows in Daniel's highly educated depths.  The dick was indeed the universal leveller of man.

Daniel was slightly unenthusiastic about the kiss Jack offered by way of palliating the abandonment of an erogenous zone the boy didn't even know he had until the first time Jack tumbled him into bed.  Jack kept right on kissing him and got his ass in gear at the same time, grinding their hips together, using the whole of his body to power into Daniel's.

There was something about making love this way, doing each other slow, getting sweat-soaked and desperate, thighs trembling as they heaved and strained together.  Maybe it was the feel of Daniel's body, fine-boned for all his height and the breadth of his shoulders.  His muscles were fine too, naturally gained through his work, not work-outs in some gym.  No 'six-pack' was sexier than Daniel's flat, taut belly, quivering as Jack's rubbed over and over it.  He luxuriated in Daniel's hot, slick skin, smooth but for the narrow line of hair leading down from his navel.

There was more heat at his groin, slippery, pounding erections stroking over and over as they drove their hips into one another.

"I love you," Daniel gasped, heaving up so hard his butt lifted from the bed.  "Love you so much."  He slid an oil-slicked finger between the cheeks of Jack's ass, looking up for permission.

"Mi casa," Jack invited with a wicked little shimmy of said ass.  He plunged into Daniel's mouth as Daniel's finger stroked into his ass, both of them shifting and angling for the sweet spot, pleasure pulsing.  Electrifying.  Happened every time, these small shocks of pleasure rippling, quickening, intensifying…sullen pangs that struck deep and low in his groin, ass clenching hard around Daniel's finger rubbing and rubbing inside.

Daniel jabbed Jack's prostate and he saw white flashes, his balls tightening as he came hard with a loud cry of something sappy.

 

 

* * *

 

"Eeyore?" Daniel asked pensively.

Jack cleared his throat nervously and avoided Daniel's eyes as he expertly flipped the burgers sizzling on the griddle pan.

Daniel figured acting haughty would get him out of the O'Neill Interactive Cooking Experience completely.  Not that he objected on principle to Jack cooking, it was just that the interactive part usually consisted of him washing things the Maestro felt were in his way.

"I'm not good at this relationship stuff," Daniel suggested as he hopped off the kitchen table and trotted over to the fridge to snag a Grolsch for Jack and mineral water for himself.  "Is it any worse for a special ops trained colonel to call his lover 'Eeyore' at a somewhat - emotive - moment than it is for…"  Napkins, they'd need napkins.  Jack packed so much salad, pickles and relish into the buns they needed scaffolding.

Jack gave the burgers a final approving pat before slipping each of them neatly onto its waiting bun, nestled on a bed of crisp, golden French fries.  "Than it is for the colonel's highly educated lover to find it cute?" Jack asked hopefully, sliding both heaped plates onto the table.

Daniel dropped into his seat, looking as embarrassed as he felt.  "It's not the pet names I find cute so much as the…"

"Stop right there," Jack interjected loudly.

"You don't even know what I was going to say," Daniel grumbled.

"Yes," Jack retorted.  "I do."  He took a huge, vengeful bite of his burger, chewing with ostentatious pleasure as he eyed Daniel dangerously.

"You've always been affectionate," Daniel said excusingly, dipping into his French fries.  "These are good," he praised.  Jack frowned.  "Great," Daniel amended hastily.  He was going to have to hit the thesaurus before Jack cooked again.  He was exhausting his supply of hyperbole.  Maybe he could switch languages or something and just SOUND ecstatic.

"You're not embarrassed?" Jack asked, curious now.

"I wasn't embarrassed when you hugged me in front of the general and half the Marines on base and called me 'Spacemonkey', was I?" Daniel amiably reminded him.

Jack brightened up and ate a handful of fries.

"It's not like you don't have Tigger's ego," Daniel added tactlessly, using up his entire deposit in the friendly bank in one short sentence.  And his stamina, he thought, flushing from vivid memories of how long they'd just spent in bed together.  "Does it really matter so much to you?"

"Winnie the Pooh?" Jack asked blankly.

"Not being with me," Daniel explained patiently.

"Of course it does." Jack took another huge bite of his burger, the salad oozing out either side to tumble down onto the plate.

Daniel took a more moderate bite of his burger, which was excellent as always.  "Even though we see each other every day?"

"That's not the same," Jack objected immediately, shaking his head.  "That's us as SG-1's team leader and civilian consultant, as professionals.  I can't show my feelings, can't show any favouritism, can't let it be obvious I'm personally involved.  Hammond gives me lectures for not keeping the requisite distance as it is," he said dryly.  "I can't even talk to you about stuff," he tossed out, frowning.  "Explain.  There isn't time to go over every decision."  Jack looked up searchingly.  "Every refusal."

"I don't fault you for that!" Daniel answered at once.  "I may disagree, I may argue, but doing my job doesn't mean I don't understand you have to do yours.  The team works because we do have different agendas, because despite that we always find middle ground, work towards achieving our objectives together.  There's no question about that, surely?" He looked anxiously at Jack.

"There wasn't before we started sleeping together," Jack admitted reluctantly.  "Now, I can't shake off the consequences - not that I didn't care before, I did, you just didn't let me…" He trailed off, seeming to search for the right words.  "I would ask and you would always say you were fine, Daniel.  Maybe I'd believe you, maybe I wouldn't.  I figured you'd get back to me if it was BAD.  I was comfortable thinking that, you know?"  He looked up, shrugging almost angrily.  "Now we're together, I've seen how hard what we - I - have to do hits you.  You can't say 'I'm fine' when I can see that you're not."

"I worry about you too," Daniel confided.  "I always have.  Don't you think - our relationship has always been personal, Jack.  We've been friends far longer than we've been lovers and you've never - not that you don't try - I mean - um…"

"Yes, I think you follow orders," Jack told him kindly, his eyes gleaming.  "More or less.  Even the quote 'really stupid' ones."

"I think we're working together better than we did for a long time," Daniel suggested shyly, reluctant to dredge up misunderstandings that were still too recent to have lost their cutting edge.  "Communicating more openly."

"Getting laid will do that for a man," Jack retorted sarcastically.  "I know we can't count the ways I fucked up and you kept your distance, and trust me, you don't WANT to remember the wake-up call I got."

They both glanced instinctively towards Daniel's balcony.

"No," Daniel sighed.

 "A certain amount of residual concern on my part about your welfare is understandable," Jack informed him in a tone that suggested this was not open to debate.

"The level of concern you exhibit borders on the pathological, Jack," Daniel retorted.  "We've been together five months.  Trust me, your PTSD story is wearing very thin as an excuse to keep me right where you can see me."

"Give me some time, I'll come up with a new one," Jack offered with unimpaired dignity.

"Why did I go to bed with you in the first place?" Daniel asked.

"I was stalking you," Jack beamed at him.  "For your own good."

"If you'd bothered to mention the fact I almost took a swan-dive off my balcony, I might have realised you following me everywhere I went - for the next month! - was for my own good a LOT sooner," Daniel tartly reminded him.  "It wasn't my fault Janet made such a fuss about the Light magnifying feelings that already existed."  Daniel took another thoughtful bite of his burger.  "Why did she sign you up for that anger management course, Jack?  More importantly, why did you sign Sam up for it?  And me?"

Jack sniffed.  "You almost took my head off with a baseball bat.  Then you punched me.  Kicked me in the shin…"

"You broke into my apartment and kissed me!" Daniel snapped indignantly.

"I came to check on you and you were naked."

"I was undressing for bed when you picked my lock and I picked up the bat," Daniel said stiffly, eyeing Jack resentfully.  "I still had my shirt on."

"And?"

"A sock."

Jack's sudden smile was blinding.  "Talk about a Kodak moment."

"And really bad sex," Daniel reminded him, returning the smile.

"I had carpet burn on my ass and a hickey the size of a peach on my…"

Daniel cleared his throat loudly, blushing.  He had some of the answers he was looking for.  Patience now would be rewarded later.  He decided he was hungry and wolfed the rest down, eating all of his fries, then some of Jack's.  Then they both ate the remains of yesterday's lasagne - reheated, they weren't animals - and half a rapidly defrosted apple pie.  Each.

Daniel made coffee, Jack turned on the TV and they rendezvoused in a warm, pleasantly replete heap on the couch with Jack's arm round him and his toes idly stroking Jack's.

"What are we watching?" Jack asked, TV remote poised.  "Nothing educational," he added crisply.

"Something stupid.  Something I haven't seen before," Daniel suggested.

"That's practically everything," Jack complained, teasing.

Daniel curled his legs up on the couch and leaned into Jack.  He held out his hand for the remote.

Jack sneered at him.  "I don't love you that much, Spacemonkey.  Get over it."  He looked at Daniel speculatively.  "Unless you're offering sexual favours in return for remote privileges.  Limited privileges," he emphasised.

"I liked that show," Daniel said lazily, heartlessly ignoring Jack's falling face.  "If you want to get jiggy with me later on tonight, you'd better let me digest in peace now," he warned.

"That's an excellent point and well taken," Jack responded briskly.  "Fetch you a pillow?"

"Slut," Daniel grinned, leaning up to plant a sloppy kiss on Jack's chin, which was all he could reach without moving.

"What show did you like?" Jack prompted him.

"The one that has the Chicago flatfoot with the experimental hair."

"Huh?"

"And the Mountie."

"And we're surfing…'Due South' it is."

"You like the dog."

"Wolf."

"I like the Chicago flatfoot."  Glancing up, Daniel smiled slyly.  "And his experimental hair," he added gently.

"I'm not even going to dignify that cheap gibe with a response," Jack said tartly, "given the unnatural interest you take in my follicles."

"It's about as unnatural as the interest you take in my toes."  Daniel extended his leg and pointed his toes like a ballet dancer.  He glanced up when Jack didn't retort, then he slithered out of Jack's grasp and stood up.  "Switch places," he ordered.

Jack smiled up at him, slid along to make room, and when Daniel was settled, stretched out to lie with his head in Daniel's lap.   Daniel stroked his hair softly.

"I love when you do that," Jack said quietly, taking Daniel's free hand in his, entwining their fingers.

"Molest your follicles?"

"Know what I need."

"You don't normally walk in here and hustle me straight into bed, Jack," Daniel replied gently, stooping to kiss Jack's brow.  "You don't usually need me that much."

"I always need you that much," Jack said dryly.  "I just try not to scare you shitless by showing it."  He turned the volume down on the TV and dropped the remote on the floor.  "I promised you this wasn't about sex.  Us, I mean."

"I've never thought…" Daniel blurted, shocked.

"Jumping your bones the minute I walk through your door or you walk through mine would kinda dent that belief, huh?"

"Maybe," Daniel said reluctantly.

"Definitely."

"Although so far I'm the only one who's done any jumping where doors are concerned," Daniel reminded him.

"It's the cool aviator shades," Jack observed complacently.  "Right?"

"No-o, more the hot aviator ass," Daniel admitted fair-mindedly, startling a snort of laughter out of Jack, and a betraying flush of gratification.  He puzzled over what Jack had told him.  "So the talking, making dinner…making love…"

"That's respect."  Jack sounded surprised.  "I'm crazy in love with you, Dr. Jackson, and I can't tell a goddamned soul you rock my world."

"Including me," Daniel sighed.

"When you stop declaring passionate 'me too' to my left eyebrow, get back to me."

"I have no objection to being jumped," Daniel said loudly.

Jack looked up at him, lighting up like kid in a candystore.  "I'll keep that in mind."  He looked again at Daniel, shaking his head.  "I never expected to be having sex with someone who needs to trim their nasal hair more often than I do," he confided.  They locked gazes for a moment.  "I won't be trying that jumping thing any time soon, huh?"

"That's why we pay you the big bucks." Intellectually, Daniel knew there was no way to look up his own nose without a mirror.  Unfortunately, that didn't stop him trying.

"Tomorrow, maybe," Jack offered generously.  He glanced up to see how his staggering selflessness was going over with his target audience.  "You're twitching.  You ever considered making out in a bunny costume?"

"I'm not wearing ears, Jack, not even for you."

"You throwing down a gauntlet there?"

"Are you inviting another relationship talk?" Daniel challenged softly.  He was teasing, but he was also trying to make sense of Jack's comments.  "Being together was never about convenience," he mused.

"Exactly!" Jack agreed.  "Choice, not necessity.  It had nothing to do with neither of us getting any for so long we were forgetting what to do with it."

They both considered this pronouncement in silence.

"It had everything to do with how hot I was for you," Jack amended.

Daniel nodded.

"No one walks into a relationship they have to look up stuff in books for unless they REALLY want to," Jack added.  "Not that watching those educational videos didn't pay off big time…"

"We're definitely there on the sex," Daniel agreed supportively, unable to suppress a certain amount of smugness.

"Definitely," Jack agreed.

"Tireless research."

"Endless practice."

"Pop quiz."

"Detention was never this much fun in school."

"But endless hot sex wasn't the point," Daniel said virtuously.

Jack's eyes met his.  "Just a bonus," Jack said cheerfully.  They both grinned.  "You have to say that stuff," Jack chuckled.  "At least try to act you believe it."

"It is easier being with someone who knows what you mean, even if it's not what you say," Daniel admitted, slipping his fingers back into Jack's hair, the silken silver strands slipping through his fingers.

"Yeah.  We're doing pretty good so far."  Jack kissed Daniel's palm.

"You were right about how much work it would take," Daniel mused, sneaking in a little gentle scalp massage.  Jack heaved a blissful sigh.  "This relationship.  I know part of it is for Sam and Teal'c, I know we agreed they wouldn't suffer because we were together."

"The team has to come first."  Jack rolled to press his face into Daniel's stomach, which he kissed through the thin shirt.  An irritable hunch of his shoulders got Daniel's fingers obediently rubbing small circles over the neglected side of his head.  Jack kissed him again.  "I'm not saying it isn't excruciating, maintaining this level of maturity and communication in our private lives when you give me hell on a daily basis before we even get through the wormhole…"

"No, I don't.  Merited criticism and judicious advice is NOT…" Daniel's voice rose.

"What I said!  You give me hell!" Jack enunciated with impressive volume and diction.

"I fulfil my function on the team," Daniel said coldly.  "Giving you hell is just…"

"A bonus?" Jack's lips twitched.  He tweaked a gap between Daniel's buttons and kissed bare skin, making Daniel gasp.  "I'll let you in on a secret.  It turns me on too."

"Am I that obvious?" Daniel asked, startled.  So much for all his conscious discretion.

"Only to me."  Jack reached round to stroke the curve of Daniel's ass.  "Me?"  He pulled a face.  "Who am I asking?  Like you'd notice."

"I'm noticing now," Daniel retorted, pointing at a growing bulge in Jack's jeans.  "Every time you put your hand on my ass you get interested."

"A full and active sex life is just one of the many positive signs of our healthy, committed relationship," Jack expounded fluently.  "Speaking of which…you want to get naked?"  He leaned in to mouth and nuzzle at Daniel's crotch.

"I - I think that's a firm expression of interest, yes," Daniel agreed rapidly.  Jack was up so fast he made Daniel's head spin, hauled him off the couch, took his hand and towed him into the bedroom.

Jack stopped suddenly, turning so abruptly Daniel stumbled back, his hands coming up to rest on Daniel's shoulders.  "I try not to want more than we have, Danny," Jack told him seriously.

Daniel put his arms round Jack and kissed him.  "If we could live together…" he said quietly, his heart beating fast even though he knew…he thought…

"Danny, we're already there," Jack sighed.  "If I'm not here, you're at my place.  Every chance we get, we take.  We're together way more than we should be, but I couldn't be without you, not now."  They kissed tenderly, holding each other close.

"We do the best we can with what we have, Jack," Daniel promised.

"Is it enough for you?"

"It has to be."  That was the only answer Daniel could give.  They both wanted more but this was all they got, for now.  Being together - they both worked to make it enough, to be enough, worth the compromises and the disappointments.  The lies they carefully avoided telling people who loved and trusted them.  There were only two absolutes.  They wouldn't hurt their friends and they wouldn't lie to each other.

"Some day it won't be enough," Jack warned him, kissing his throat.  "Some day it will have to be 24/7."  Jack started backing towards the bed.  "What the hell," he shrugged.  "Retirement is a good deal.  Half the money…"

Daniel shoved Jack down on the bed.   "But twice the sex."  He tilted Jack's chin and licked his Adam's apple.

"I was actually thinking about my dog."

Daniel stopped licking.

"Our dog," Jack amended hastily.

Daniel bit his ear.

"Cat lover."

"Stop," Daniel ordered.  "Stop right there.  We can have sex or a conversation that winds up with you telling me your dog will eat my cat, but not both."

Jack heaved up, flipped him onto his back and voted vigorously for Option One.

Daniel smiled up at him.  "Funny how you only act decrepit when you need pampering or you're losing an argument."

"Decrepit?" Jack seemed quite pleased with this tribute to his acting skills.

"I shake my tush and your hormones embarrass us both."

Jack beamed at him.

Daniel slid his fingers slowly round to cup Jack's nape, drawing him slowly down for a kiss.  He licked his lips with what he hoped came off as eroticism and parted them on a breathy sigh of 'Jack'.

"Your cat could NOT take my dog," Jack informed him coldly, then kissed him.  Hard.

 

 

* * *

 

Daniel was on his stomach, sound asleep, his face turned towards Jack, one possessive arm thrown across him.  It was a little after five and they didn't need to be on base until eight.

Quality time.

Jack kissed Daniel's shoulder gently.  Not that he wasn't a morning person - how could he not be, it was quality digging time - but getting his linguist to bump the decrepit colonel and future vegetarian dog owner up to the top of his to-do list took finesse.  He slithered down and kissed Daniel's shoulder blade.  Daniel twitched.  It looked more like irritation than arousal but Jack was nothing if not a pragmatist.  He'd just keep right on kissing until Daniel told him to get off of him or rolled over and kissed him back.

He and Daniel were doing okay.  Better than okay.  They were good.  It did take work, keeping it private, keeping it together.  There were times his feelings bled into his judgement off-world, days he brought the colonel home.  Daniel was a workaholic, if Jack let him be.  They disagreed about everything.  Jack was still happier than he'd been for a very long time.  Daniel too.

Maybe some licking would help.

He started at the small of Daniel's back, taking huge, deliberately sloppy swipes at his spine, rasping his tongue roughly over sleep-warmed skin.

Daniel groaned pathetically into the pillow and propped himself up on his elbows.  "Didn't you get enough last night?" he complained.

"I never get enough," Jack admitted honestly, smiling at the restless shifting of Daniel's hips against the rumpled sheets.  He licked a slow path up to Daniel's neck, nosing into his hair.  Daniel squirmed, turning his head so they could kiss, an easy dance and glide of tongues.  Jack relaxed his weight onto Daniel's strong, supple back, felt him jump minutely from the heat of Jack's erection on his ass.  "You want?" he asked, rubbing himself against Daniel.

"Mmmm," Daniel sighed, lifting his head for another deep kiss.

He always made Jack feel as if this was something he was doing for Daniel.  Jack understood enough to know Daniel craved bonds that couldn't be broken, though it wasn't conscious.  Intercourse seemed to touch something deep in him, some connection Daniel loved to feel, and Jack loved to give.

Daniel handed him the oil, snuggling into him as they arranged themselves on their sides, his leg lifted to give Jack access.  He was fully erect, clamping his own hands to Jack's hips, pushing into him.  He sucked on Jack's lips until he opened to a sweet, ferocious kiss of tender suckling and deep  lunges for his tonsils.  As Daniel stroked into his mouth, he stroked into the tight, clenching heat of Daniel's ass.  The preparation was always textbook-thorough.  Jack didn't know any way but what he'd read and Daniel was no more experienced at this than he was.  They were carefully experimenting with different positions but generally muddled through by knowing each other's bodies.

Jack waited patiently for Daniel's breathing to quicken, for him to push down on his fingers.  Jack knew when Daniel was comfortable with three fingers, he could massage Daniel's prostate gently and comfortable would become eager and wanting.  Daniel smoothed oil over his dick, kissed him smugly and smacked his rump encouragingly.

Taking the hint, Jack knelt up, snagged a pillow and hesitated.

"Jack?"  Daniel sat up with him, a gentle hand on his arm.

"Are you okay on your front?" he asked, feeling a little selfish.  The sex was very good, very satisfying and maybe just a tad…impersonal wasn't the right word for it.  He just wanted it to be easy and gentle, for both of them.

Daniel stroked across his brow and down his cheek, kissed him.  "Fluff my pillow," he invited.

"It's that hypo-non-allergenic whatsit.  It doesn't fluff."  Jack eyed the pillow dubiously.  It was on the solid side.  Daniel was big on firm support.  "I could punch it a coupla times?" he offered helpfully.  Daniel put the pillow down and rolled onto his front and wriggled his ass invitingly.

"Oy," Jack bleated as his achingly erect dick throbbed painfully.  He eased Daniel's thighs apart and lay down on his back, positioned himself and waited.  "Ready?" he asked.

"I may have to start without you," Daniel retorted.

Holding Daniel's hips firmly, Jack drove up from his knees, pushing into the gripping, silken heat with slow, steady pressure.  Daniel was relaxed, opening to Jack as much as he was able but he was tight.  Jack had gone his whole life without even suspecting what this was like, to bury himself in this heat, to feel every beat and pulse of another man's body around his dick.  To feel Daniel, so sweet and giving, shivering and beaded with sweat as he adjusted to each shallow thrust.

They both cried out as Jack slid home.

He rested then, waiting for Daniel's head to lift from where it was buried in his arms, for the tremors to subside, contenting himself with stroking Daniel's arms and sides, kissing his shoulders and neck.

Daniel arched suddenly, straining round for a kiss.  His mouth trembled against Jack's but he propped himself up on his elbows and smiled invitingly.  Jack took Daniel's hands in his, held them as they kissed and he began to move, stroking deeply inside with an easy roll of his hips that nudged his dick over the sweet spot.  Daniel moaned out, quivering now from pleasure.

They did go deep when they made love like this.  The pleasure Jack stroked into Daniel rippled around him in turn with every minute contraction of the tight muscles that fit him exactly.  It felt incredible.  Daniel was writhing sensuously into the pillow, the only relief he could find as they held hands.

Jack didn't need or want to rush.  He slipped his hands beneath Daniel's chest to hold him tight.  "I love you," he whispered.  "I love this."

"God, yes," Daniel gasped, reaching up behind them clasp Jack's head, stroking his hair.  "Love you too.  Especially like this," he added impishly, giving an encouraging shimmy.

A bead of sweat was trickling down between his shoulder blades.  Jack licked it up, lapping at the salt-slickness and Daniel's satiny skin.  Maybe he was the only guy Jack had ever been with, but to Jack he was perfect.  All of Daniel's energy and passion was soothed as Jack fucked him slowly and deeply, rocking his hips easily, using his knees to power each steady thrust into Daniel.

"Oh, God, Jack, Ja-ack," Daniel moaned as Jack kissed his throat, beginning now to push back into Jack's unhurried stroking into his ass.

It was about sharing, about both of them, Daniel's orgasm inevitably triggering his.  Daniel liked to be held while they fucked and Jack was hopelessly turned on by Daniel masturbating.

"Let's turn over," Jack suggested, moving slowly and carefully onto his side, Daniel sighing with relief as he took his dick into his hands.  Jack rested his chin on Daniel's shoulder and watched him stroke himself with practiced ease.  He tightened his hold across Daniel's chest, slowing and deepening his still gentle thrusts, his thighs trembling.

"You're killing me," Daniel sighed, sounding dazed.

"Good," Jack grunted.  He was shaking as badly as Daniel, exhausted by his slipping control.  His whole body was clenched and aching against the urge to drive deep and hard, pleasure panging sharp and low, making his dick throb.  Jack dropped his hands to hold Daniel's hips still as he pushed up into him rhythmically, the cheeks of his ass lifting with each stroke.  He loved having Daniel pressed against him, his body moved by Jack's.

Daniel was making a soft noise in the back of his throat, a breathy sob, his head arched up and moving restlessly as he stroked his dick.  He reached behind him again to clench his fingers in Jack's hair, kissing his cheek lovingly.

Jack took pity on them both, angling his hips to lunge against Daniel's prostate.  Daniel screamed, his whole body convulsed and he came hard, his dick jerking and spurting in his hand, his ass clenching.  As the powerful contractions squeezed his dick, Jack saw white flashes, slammed into Daniel and erupted in blinding orgasm.

 

 

* * *

 

Daniel was receiving breakfast in bed on account of the fact his legs were still shaking, while Jack was communicating in grunts, and felt as dazed and sated as Daniel looked.

They nibbled brioche and charred bacon in companionable silence, Daniel's head resting on Jack's shoulder, something he always encouraged.   "We're not going off-world today, are we?" Daniel asked at last.

"Nah.  I gotta get shot a coupla times, you get taken over by aliens and the base has a radiation scare.  Same old same old," Jack said casually.

"It's our turn on the training rotation again?" Daniel protested sulkily.  "I'm not in the mood."

Jack understood perfectly.  He was still a little tingly himself.  "How about a little wager to ease you through the pain of separation until you can be in my arms again?" he suggested, straight-faced.

Daniel stared at him incredulously.

"If you whack the most cadets today," Jack suggested callously, "you get to do me in my full Class A uniform against the door of your choice."

"And if you whack the most cadets?" Daniel asked suspiciously.

"I get to do you in the long grass in my yard wearing nothing but fluffy…" Anticipating a loud protest, Jack kissed Daniel hard.

"No."

Jack kissed Daniel again.

"No!"

Jack tumbled Daniel onto his back and pinned him to the bed.  "Bunny ears!" he gloated.

"I'd rather die!" Daniel snarled.

"That's why they pay me the big bucks," Jack reminded him smugly.

FINIS


End file.
